


The next Eve

by Killer_Frost



Series: Let it snow [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gonna make it an annual tradition of snowbarry for christmas, I didn't plan it but somehow happened, decorating christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Frost/pseuds/Killer_Frost
Summary: Barry and Caitlin's first Christmas tree decorated together!





	

It's been nearly a year since they confessed their love for each other. A year spent on fighting metahumans, rogues and aliens, but more importantly - spent supporting and loving each other more than they once believed was possible. But right now Caitlin was getting furious and ready to kill her boyfriend.

'Barry Allen, you better stop laughing at my Christmas tree or I swear you will get hurt', she sent him a frosty look.

'I'm sorry, Cait, but this tree...it's a complete mess. It looks as if it had a close encounter with a truck', Barry was supporting himself on an armchair back and just a moment ago he stopped crying with laughter. They were in Joe's living room. Barry has already moved out since the Christmas Eve a year earlier but the tradition at the Wests' household had to be upheld and since none of Wests had time to decorate house for Christmas, Caitlin volunteered. But now she deeply regretted it.

'I have no idea what do you find wrong with it', she pouted. 'And I have no idea how someone who dresses so well can be so terrible at dressing up pine' grinned Barry. Moment later he had to dodge a candy crane flying his way.

'You're the worst, you know', she turned her back on him and started to redistribute gold and red ornaments. 'THE worst', she repeated loudly.

'I know, I know, I know', he replied, each repetition getting a bit quieter as he was looking for something in the Armageddon that once was Joe's living room. He was saying nothig for a moment, and only the rustle of moved papers and clinging of glass Christmas baubles was heard. Caitlin didn't even turn her back when she heard him passing by her and going up the few stairs that separated the room and the hall. She was focused on getting the damn decorations right. She never were particularly good at it though. At home, she was always decorating with her Dad who had a carefree and artistic soul and despite her Mum's best efforts, their Christmas trees always looked like they were hit by a truck. And she loved it. But she was also so used to it that no matter how elegant and sophisticated her tastes were - she just couldn't shrug it off. A Christmas tree wasn't a Christmas tree unless _it looked liked a mess_.

'I'm going to decorate this tree and you'll  _like it_ ', she announced. It sounded more like a threat, though.

'Oh, I'm sure I will.'

Even without looking at him, Caitlin knew he had a smug grin on his face. She sighed but more with amusement than of annoyance. Who could be angry at him for longer than a brief moment?

They haven't spoken for sometime. It was peaceful and comfortable, to just do domestic activities.

'Can you come over?', asked Barry at one point. 

'I could not', replied Caitlin, trying to get lights on the upper part of the tree.

'Just for a moment', he teased standing behind her.

'Just teeny tiny moment', he bowed a bit and kissed her neck.

She turned to him.

'Mr Allen, do you think you can amend so easily?', she asked trying to frown but there was a spark in her eyes. 'I think not.', she took a step back.

'Are you sure?', he asked making a step towards her and making her step back again. They repeated the move several times.

'I'm completely and entirely certain', she replied with a little smile.

'But... I don't think we can argue with tradition. Not in this house',  he said looking up with a concerned look.

Puzzled, Caitlin looked up too.

'Oh no, you did NOT', she sighed.

They were standing under the mistletoe that was definitely not there few moments ago.

'Not again', she said jokingly and looked at Barry expectantly. 

He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! May the 2017 be even slightly better than 2016. It'll be already a success. 
> 
> Inspired by aus posted on tumblr by http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/


End file.
